Stay
by Manurumon
Summary: AU. Stiles Stilinski is a freshman in RPU. His university life hasn't been exactly exciting up until now. He finds himself alone and lonely and he's having trouble making friends. Will everything remain grey and dull when a certain upperclassman decides to get Stiles involved in a world he never even knew existed?
1. Far away from home

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Teen Wolf, most of the characters and all that jazz.

Rated M because language and who knows~.

The town is fictional so bear with me.

Also, I'm Spanish, so expect mistakes, errors and typos here and there and everywhere.

Enjoy!

AU. Stiles Stilinski is a freshman in RPU. His university life hasn't been exactly exciting up until now. He finds himself alone and lonely and he's having trouble making friends. Will everything remain grey and dull when a certain upperclassman decides to get Stiles involved in a world he never even knew existed?

PROLOGUE

Stiles had had a hard time convincing his father to let him go to university. It wasn't that he didn't want his son to have an education, but that meant that Stiles would have to move to Red Peak to study, where he could not watch over his every move. After several arguments, pleas and some tears, the boy got what he wanted and there he was. Red Peak University. A couple of weeks had already passed by and Stiles had to admit, it hadn't been what he had expected. Sure, he wasn't exactly the kind of guy who would go wild and party every day, but he had thought that he would have some friends by now. Everyone in his class seemed to ignore him and his roommate, one Scott McCall was always busy doing god-knows-what.

It was difficult to the point he wondered if one could become mute due to the lack of conversation. He refused to call home as much as his father wanted -his pride was at stake after all- and, when he did, he just lied and told him he was having the time of his life. He didn't know if it was his fault. Was he too independent? Was he the kind of guy that didn't seem interested in making friends? He didn't think so.

He glanced at his phone as the screen lit up. "Dad". He ignored the call again, not feeling in the mood to talk to him. The afternoon sunlight poured in through the window. He groaned. Such a nice day and he was missing it. If he had any friends he could go out and, you know, have fun. _No use sulking about it_ he thought. He put the book he was reading in his backpack, plugged his headphones in his phone and went out.

It seemed like everyone had had the same idea. Many of the students were in the field that surrounded the campus. He sighed. Everyone was in a group doing all sorts of stuff he'd enjoy: idly chatting, singing, playing, drinking… Stiles pictured himself all alone, gloomy, his depressing grey aura sticking like a sore thumb in the colourful field. After a while, he noticed a nice spot under a tree where he could sit, relax, read a couple chapters of his book and forget about his boring life for a while.

He leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and began reading while soft music played in his headphones. The breeze felt nice on his skin and the natural lighting was definitely better than his lamp back at the dorm. It was, without a doubt, the best time he had had since he had arrived at the university. For once, he was able to sink into the story without thinking about anything else and he imagined himself as the hero in that medieval world he was reading about. Because being a wizard that could turn anyone who looked funny at him into a pig would be way too cool.

An hour went by and he didn't even notice, lost as he was in the story. The breeze was starting to get colder, but Stiles was too focused to care. Finally, a noise snapped him out of his fantasy world. It was a noise of something he had begun to feel unrelated to him. People talking. He couldn't help but try to listen to whatever they were saying through the music in his headphones, but it was impossible and, of course, he couldn't just take them off because that would be very blatant.

When he had set his mind in ignoring the strangers and resumed his reading, the noise intensified. They were closer, yes, but the conversation had become louder. Through the corner of his eye he could see the back of one of the guys. The other guy was shouting something and shoving the one who was closer to Stiles. The argument seemed very heated and he started considering leaving before a fight broke out but, before he could pack his things and get up a heavy weight fell on his legs.

'What the f-?' he muttered, his voice coarse from the lack of conversation. One of the guys laid on top of his legs with a confused look in his face. The other one had stormed off already.

'Sorry' Stiles just stared at him with his mouth half opened from the shock while he got up and started walking away. That was when Stiles noticed his book between his legs, the pages all crumpled.

'Sorry? You fall on top of me and all you have to say is "sorry"?' Stiles darted towards the boy, grabbing him by the wrist to make him turn around.

The guy frowned at him, his green eyes showing annoyance 'Yeah'. That was it for Stiles. He wanted to punch him but, after a quick glance at his muscular build he decided to keep using words. It would be nice to talk for a change, even if it was to deal with an asshole.

'And what do you have to say about this? Because I don't know any country where it's customary to destroy other people's things and leave like nothing' He angrily shoved the book to the other guy's chest, who looked at it in confusion. That was the first time Stiles took the time to properly analyse him. And boy, was he impressed. He had to be one of the best looking guys he had ever seen. He thought he had hit the jackpot with McCall as his roommate, but this one was definitely hotter. He was only a bit taller than Stiles but he seemed even bigger due to his muscular frame, which showed under the tight-fitting T-shirt he was wearing. And his face. Everything from his beard to his eyebrows screamed sexy to Stiles. _If he wasn't an asshole I would try to ask him out. And fail, obviously_.

'I'm sorry. I guess' Stiles groaned. His hotness didn't make him any less of a lost cause 'Look… I'll make you up for it, OK?' the smaller boy arched an eyebrow. That, he didn't expect.

'And how do you expect to do that? And how do you expect me to believe that, given that I don't even know who the fuck you are?' Stiles blurted, the annoyance growing inside of him.

'Derek' he simply said. _This one must hate talking_. 'Look, I'll give you my number and we can talk about how I'll repay you for this' he gave back the book with an apologetic look in his face. It looked as if, once the fight with his friend had left his mind, he was a little more centred in Stiles.

They exchanged numbers and then Derek left, looking for the guy he had been arguing with. Stiles stood there for a while, not really knowing what to do. _Well_ he thought _this WILL count as a date. To me, at least_. He picked up his things and went back to the dorm.

Scott didn't go back to their room that night. Stiles was sure that he was out partying and doing all the things that he wished he was doing himself. He just laid there on his bed watching a chapter of the first procedural show he found in his laptop when his phone buzzed on the nightstand 'Urgh, dad I swear, you must be the most overprotect- Oh' He was genuinely surprised when the one that sent the message turned out not to be his father, but Derek. He hadn't talked to him since that afternoon and he really didn't expect Derek to start the conversation. It was a simple "Hey", but it brought a stupid smile to Stiles' face, who reprimanded himself for being that happy. He typed several things which he deleted before sending another "Hey". _Yup, that should be cooler than anything else, duh_.


	2. Wishing for the impossible

**Author's notes:** Slow chapter warning! There were a couple of things I wanted to get out of the way. One was Scott. I need him for something later on, and I wanted him to appear here. And I wanted to emphasize Stiles' psyche… well, you'll see. Reviews make me happy, guys!

CHAPTER ONE: WISHING FOR THE IMPOSSIBLE

Stiles couldn't manage to erase that stupid smile from his face. Sure, the conversation with Derek hadn't been as long as he would have wanted it to be, but he had a date! Was this the beginning of the life he had imagined for himself in college? He was sure it was. After all, not every day one is asked out by someone like Derek. _He could be doing this just to apologize_ he brushed that thought aside _Nah, he could've just walked away after saying sorry._ The boy lay down on his bed for a while, clutching his phone with one hand and staring at the ceiling absentmindedly.

The soft sound of the door opening brought him back to reality. He darted up only to see his roommate quietly making his way to his bed. Scott McCall. They saw each other quite a lot, given that they shared the room, but they hadn't talked much. It always seemed like Scott wasn't pleased with his presence. Whenever Stiles looked at him he saw this jaw clenched and his brows furrowed. This time was exactly the same. He sighed. He definitely had to do something about it, they were going to be living together for a long, long time. Stiles licked his lips nervously and swallowed before speaking.

'Welcome home, Scott' he tried, trying to sound funny. For a moment, he thought the dark haired boy was going to glare at him to make him shut up, but he was met with a smile. An actual, genuine smile, and not one of those that you use with people that you don't really want to talk to.

'I'm back, mum' he chuckled. Well, that had gone better than he had thought, but now he actually had to come up with something to talk about. Thankfully, Scott didn't seem as socially awkward as he was and, as if he was reading his mind, he started talking. 'You know; I've been meaning to apologize for a while' Stiles gave him a puzzled look. 'Well, you see, I know I've been acting weird this couple of weeks and I should've tried to get to know you'. Scott looked away for a moment 'I guess I needed to adjust to being in college'.

Stiles was sure that was not the point of Scott being evasive up until now, but he didn't want to press it. It was the first time he had gotten to talk to his roommate and wasting this opportunity would be unforgivable. 'Nah, no worries. I've been having a hard time myself' The other guy gave him a worried look. He looked like a puppy, somehow 'Haha, don't look at me like that, I'm not about to cry or something' he tried to lighten up the mood 'I know it's shocking to hear it, but I'm not really good with the whole social thingy. I guess my Darth Vader underwear is not as popular in college as it was in high school'. Scott laughed. _Wow, this must be your day, Stiles._ He motioned for his roommate to sit on his bed. When the other boy sat, he sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. 'Er… Do you have any allergies?'

'You smell funny' He replied, with a serious look on his face. Stiles' jaw dropped and he started smelling himself before yelling that he smelled nothing. 'It was a joke, just a joke, lower your voice or you are going to get us in trouble!' However, Scott had a thoughtful expression.

They spent some hours just talking about their classes, their lives back home, their expectations for the future… Finally, they were getting to know each other. Stiles had a feeling that they would become good friends in little time. To Stiles' surprise, Scott hadn't had a better time making friends, which left him wondering what he had been doing all that time that he had spent out 'I was… in the library' was all he got for an answer. They didn't realise that it was time to go to bed until one of the guys that lived next to them knocked on the wall, urging them to go to sleep.

The following days flew by for Stiles. He'd have lunch with Scott and they even went to get coffee a couple of times. He only had one friend, but at least, he thought, he couldn't have asked for a better one. He finally called his father back, happy to be able to stop lying about the great time he was having.

Finally, the weekend arrived and with it, his "date" with Derek. He couldn't have been more nervous. Scott made fun of him while he went through his clothes to find something to wear. 'Come on, it can't be too difficult' his friend complained after judging the sixth set of clothes 'you are just going to meet this mysterious guy for a coffee or something'.

'Well, I don't really know' Stiles bit his lip. He was glad that Scott didn't have any issues with him being gay. That had been one of his biggest fears during that whole week. Not everybody is cool with having a homosexual roommate. His friend's reaction had been smirking and asking "That was supposed to be a secret? Come on, Stiles, you have a Chris Evans' poster over your bed" 'I mean. He told me to meet him in front of the library in an hour, but he didn't tell me what we were going to do'.

'Well, you have my number. If he wants to do something that you don't want to, call me and I'll come running to the rescue' he joked, although he seemed a bit worried.

'Gee, thanks, my hero. But I don't think I'd say no to anything a guy that hot would want to do to me'. Scott rolled his eyes and threw him a pillow.

'Hey, I like this hoodie' he darted up and picked a red hoodie from Stiles' closet. 'Why not wear this? It's informal enough and I think red suits you'.

'And I thought _I_ was the gay roommate... Stop throwing things at me!' he complained when the hoodie flew his way.

He arrived at the entrance of the library some minutes before it was the time to meet Derek. He put his back against the wall, hands in his pockets while tapping the floor nervously with one foot. He could have sworn time had slowed down while he was waiting. He had checked the hour around ten times when he started wondering if Derek was going to show up at all. He was five minutes late. _Maybe he had something to do, don't overthink it_ he kept telling himself. Ten minutes late. _He's not going to show up at all… Come on, Stiles, he's probably just laughing at you with his friends_. Twenty minutes late. He checked his phone one more time. No sign of Derek. He sighed, biting back the tears of frustration that were slowly forming in his eyes. _I'm stupid. I shouldn't have thought that he'd really want to meet me._ He started walking back to the dorm. Maybe Scott was still in their room and he'd want to go grab a coffee and hear him rant about Derek. That sounded like a plan.

He hadn't walked ten steps when a strong hand grabbed his arm, making him turn around. He let out a whimper of surprise and nearly let his phone fall of his hands.

 **End Notes:** Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, it really, really would help me. It makes me smile every time one of you follows, reviews or likes the story, so… give me a reason to smile, pleaseeee? I plan on doing Derek's POV sometime soon, what do you think? Should I stick to Stiles' POV or mix it up a little bit?


	3. You would not believe your eyes

Stiles was forced to turn around by the hand that was holding his wrist. Derek looked at him with a slight shade of worry in his eyes. The younger boy blinked several times to try and keep the tears at bay. He wasn't about to let Derek see him cry; he really didn't want him to notice how shaken he was.

"Sorry" muttered Derek, letting go of his wrist in what seemed like an eternity for him. "I was studying and I lost track of time. And my phone died." After having calmed a little, Stiles studied the other boy. It looked like he wasn't lying: he was holding a book and a notebook in one hand and he was wearing glasses. _Why does he look so hot with glasses? I would look like a fucking nerd with them. Even more than now._

"Don't worry. I uh… I just thought you had forgotten about…" _our date_ , but those last words died before they could leave his lips. He felt shy and nervous around Derek –even more so than usual-, and he was completely sure that their encounter wasn't a date for the other guy. "Anyway, shall we get going?"

Derek nodded and grunted an answer that Stiles didn't manage to understand. He let it slide and followed the older boy to their destination. He didn't know the city at all, as he had spent most of his time there in his room, alone. He didn't even bother asking the name of the place they were headed to. There was no point knowing how it was called if he wasn't going to recognize the place.

"So, what are you studying, Derek?"

"Linguistics" _Ironic, given that you barely speak,_ thought Stiles, trying his best to conceal the smirk that had formed in his face. "You?"

"Criminology" Derek raised an eyebrow and shot him a quick glance. Stiles understood the reaction: it wasn't the first time someone had questioned his choice. He sighed, feeling a strange mixture of annoyance and amusement building up inside his chest. "My dad is the sheriff back home. You could say crime solving and justice is in my blood. Sometimes I would check his files while he was sleeping and I would try to figure out who the culprit of a case was" he explained, smiling at the memories that were coming back to him.

"I wouldn't have guessed."

"What did you think I was studying?" Stiles asked, curiosity showing in the glow of his eyes.

"Huh" Derek looked briefly at him and then he averted his eyes to the sky, as if he was trying to resolve one of the greatest mysteries of the universe. "I hadn't really thought about it. I guess Literature. Not many people go outside to read" Stiles couldn't help but laugh at Derek's stab at deduction. The fact that the taller boy shot him a puzzled stare didn't help him stop laughing.

After ten or so minutes of walking through streets unknown to Stiles, they finally arrived. Derek had picked a nice little coffee shop. The outside was very simplistic: a brick wall and a large glass panel through which you could see the cozy interior. The sign read "The Hideout". Once inside, Stiles' eyes darted from the wooden decoration and the comfy-looking sofas to the display of freshly baked cakes. He could almost hear his stomach growling longingly. Derek walked towards the barista that was checking her phone behind the counter. She looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps and instantly smiled at him.

"Derek!" she said, brushing aside a strand of red hair with her fingers "You should've told me that you were coming today! Oh, and you brought a friend!" She shot a big smile at Stiles, who felt a little intimidated by the beautiful young woman behind the counter. _He brought me here just so he could have an excuse to flirt with her?_ Stiles was about to panic, barely managing to smile back at the girl.

"I didn't know I had to inform you of my every move, Lydia" She rolled her eyes and smiled, but Derek's reaction calmed Stiles down. At least he wasn't really flirting with her. He should really stop overreacting. "Anyway, this is Stiles."

"What is a Stiles?" The girl frowned. The younger boy had to explain that it was just a nickname he used because he didn't like his real name. After a short conversation with the barista, in which he discovered that she too attended RPU, they ordered –a latte for Derek and a mocha and a brownie for Stiles- and sat down at a table in the back of the establishment.

"So" Derek looked at him. Stiles' heart skipped a beat when their eyes made contact. "Just a nickname, huh?" Stiles grinned and nodded. Almost no-one knew his real name apart from his father, and he wasn't going to just tell Derek "Will you tell me your name? Your real name?"

"Nope. You have to earn the right to obtain that forbidden knowledge" Stiles shrugged.

"And how would I do that?" It didn't look like Derek was going to just give up. Something inside of Stiles clicked, giving him just enough courage to muster his following words.

"Well… For starters, you could… uh… take me out on a second date" he said in a low voice, regretting saying anything a mere second afterwards. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck and cheeks. He probably looked like a human-sized tomato. He bit his brownie, bracing himself for Derek's answer.

"Deal" Stiles looked up and almost choked for a second. Derek laughed while he coughed, amused at his surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, so you do know how to laugh, eh? It only takes me almost dying to crack you up" Derek laughed even louder at Stiles faked indignation. Even Lydia looked surprised by the sound from behind the counter, as if hearing Derek laughing was something out of the ordinary.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as they got to know each other. They shared a love for books and movies, although Derek was way more interested in outdoor activities than Stiles was. While they were together, Stiles couldn't believe his luck. It was a date. A real date with probably the hottest guy he had ever seen, someone that would make a Greek god look ugly.

Derek walked him back to his dorm as the sun was starting to set. Stiles glanced at the door and then back at the taller boy and sighed, whishing he could spend more time with him. They said goodbye and Stiles turned around. For a second time that day, he felt Derek's hand on his wrist. It was a gentler hold this time. He looked at the older boy and gasped at the proximity of his face. Derek closed the distance between them and kissed him slowly while he kept hold of his hand. His lips were soft and tasted of coffee. Stiles unconsciously put his free hand on his chest and closed his eyes losing himself in the moment. When they broke the kiss, Stiles felt as if there wasn't enough air in the world to fill his lungs. Derek smirked and whispered something that Stiles' brain was too busy to register and started walking home, leaving him petrified by the surprise and the joy.


End file.
